


Guardians of the Galaxy: Adventures Without End (Comic Script)

by HaleysCreations



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCreations/pseuds/HaleysCreations
Summary: (Time set in between the first and second guardians movie) I've loved the Guardians of the Galaxy movies for a long time now and I wanted to try to make something different for the fandom. I've always drawn pictures but this time I wanted to make a comic. I've never done something like this before and I want to make sure I'm doing it right. So, I'm writing out the script to see if anyone would even bother reading it. If you do, please give feedback. :)
Relationships: Guardians of the Galaxy Team & Original Character(s), Guardians of the Galaxy Team & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my backstory for my OC Zora Altair. She will be the main character alongside with the Guardians in the comic. Other OCs will pop up further into the story. (Time set: Feburary 14, 2000)  
> (Zora's date of birth: June 11, 1994)
> 
> {Also I'm writing all this on my phone so when a character is think to themselves, italicize will be this -> * }

It was a warm sunny day in New South Wales, Australia. Nothing in the sky was seen, except for an occasional bird flying by. A perfect day for adventure.

A family of four is seen walking along a trail in Belanglo Forest, admiring the nature around them. The family is like any other family. A mom, a dad, and two children, one girl and one boy. The son of the family was finding anything to jump off of, with the daughter close behind. The daughter was the most curious out of both of them and anything enthralling caught her attention easily. 

As they continued on their walk, they come upon an open area. The mom and dad decided that this is a good place to rest and let their kids roam around. As they both sat down on a bench near by, the kids started a game of hide and seek. The daughter began to count, as the son scurried to hide. 

When she was finished counting, she started her search. She looked behind trees, bushes, rocks, but couldn't find her brother. Eventually she got frustrated and gave up. She heard her parents chuckling and turned around to see her brother dancing out from behind them. She huffed and stuck her tongue out. The boy did the same and walked up to her. It was then his turn to count.

As he started, he heard his sister run and declare that her hinding spot will be so good that no one will find her. He smiled, know that he will find her with ease, as always. The mom and dad watched their kids with joy.

The girl was running around trying to find the best spot to hind. She then got an idea to hide behind one of the trees deeper into the forest. She quickly let her parents know which direction she was going, promising not to go too far, and made her way through the trees. 

As she was deciding which one to hide behind, she heard unfamiliar voices. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she went to see where they were coming from. The voices got louder the closer she got. She saw two men in strange clothing, the taller one out of the two was moving his hands around as he talked quickly. She hid behind a bush to not be seen. 

A creaking metal noise was caught in the girls ears. She turned to the left to see a ship. It was massive with different patterns placed on the wings and the inside was seen glowing different colors. Her eyes practically popped out of her head upon seeing it and she just knew she had to see it up close. 

Making sure she was out of view from both men, she inched her way over to it. When she got there, she looked up in awe. This is like nothing she's ever seen! The girl continued to admire the ship, not realizing the taller man has made his way behind her.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the man said.

The girl let out a squeal and quickly turned around. She looked up at the man, as he smiled down at her. 

"I'm sorry that I startled you." he said, "My name is Arlo. And you are?"

He leaned down and put out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it, debating whether or not she should. *He doesn't look like he could hurt me*, she thought. Hesitantly, she shook his hand and answered.

"My name is Zoe."

"Zoe", Arlo repeated, "what a beautiful name."

They released each others hands, Arlo standing up straight while doing so. He continued to smile at her as he offered her to go inside. She immediately agreed as she followed him to the main door. The other man saw this and looked around before entering the ship with them. 

The door can be seen closing after they all were in and soon the sound of the ship powering up was heard. As the ship started to ascend into the sky, the brother and parents can be seen running to where the ship was. They all watched the ship leave the atmosphere while yelling unheard words. 

This is how Zora's story began.


	2. Chapter 1- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians go visit Xandar again and enjoy some peace that has come to the planet. That peacefulness doesn't last long though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first part of chapter one. I'm gonna be writing this in "script format" so I can explain the overall scene than with little details. I wrote this awhile ago, so it might not be the best *shrug*, but let me know what you think.  
> (Again, I'm writing this on my phone so anything in italics will be replaced with this -> *)  
> (Also Zora has an australian accent because she's from Australia :P)

Scene 1

~First shot is panning through Central Xandar Park with the Guardians walking along with the crowd~

Quill: -stretches- "Ah, it's nice to visit a planet I've saved.

Gamora: "*We* saved."

Quill: "Right, we. That's what I meant."

Drax: "It was a great battle."

Rocket: "Why are we talking about this? We came her for supplies remember?"

Quill: "Yeah I remember. My point was that it'll be cool to see some fans."

Drax: "There is wind, why do you want a fan?

Quill: "That's not-

Shop Owner: "Stop! Thief!"

~The Guardians look over to their left to see someone in a mask running from the shop with a bag in there hand~

Quill: "So much for a relaxing walk..."

Gamora: "Come on!"

~The Guardians chase after the mystery for quite awhile and soon Rocket looses his patience~

Rocket: "That's it!

~Rocket pulls out his stun gun and shoots the thief in the back, making them fall~

Quill: "Is that the same gun you used on me?

Rocket: "Yup. It's my favorite gun to knock down idiots."

~Quill rolls his eyes at that and walks over the the thief with the others following behind~

Gamora: "We should notify the Nova Corp."

Drax: "Someone already has."

~Nova Corp officers are seen flying over to the thief. As they take them, the Guardians follow the officers to Nova headquarters~   
~When there, Prime Irani Rael begins to explain who the thief is~

Prime: "Guardians...-faces to the screen with the thief behind it-...This is Zora Altair. She has been stealing from various shops and operations for about 15 years. She is from the planet Terra and is most wanted on Thrace 5."

Quill: "She's from Earth?"

Prime: "Yes, she-"

Drax: -points to the DNA information- "Why is this red?"

~Prime looks over and frowns, confused~

Prime: "That's interesting. She seems to not have normal DNA."

Rocket: "...and that means, what exactly?"

Prime: "It means that there's something in-"

Zora: "Excuse me!"

~Everyone looks over to Zora. Zora has an annoying look on her face and growing inpatient~

Zora: "As much as I love hearing about myself, I have places to be. So, if you could so kindly release me, that would be great."

Nova Corp Officers: "M'am...we have a cell ready for her."

~Prime turns to the Officer then to Zora, who is tapping her foot. An idea came to her mind and she looks to the Guardians~

Prime: "Guardians, I have a proposition for you."

~Guardians share a look, but listen closely~

Prime: "Take Zora to Thrace 5 so she can spend time on the planet she has done wrong to,....but if she proves to you that she is innocent, then you may bring her back here."

Quill: "Oooookkkk....? Why do you want her back here?"

Prime: "We need more recruits. After Ronan attacked, we had to be on double time to ensure our planets' safety. There are also some areas that still need to be repaired. She has the skill set that's needed."

Rocket: "We gettin' paid for this?"

Gamora: "Rocket!

Rocket: "What? I don't wanna deal with a weirdo if I ain't getting paid!"

Prime: "I will pay you 400,000 units."

Rocket: "Deal."

Scene 2

~The Guardians are seen bring Zora to the Milano. When on, Quill turns to Zora~

Quill: "Alright, since this is the first time we've done this, I guess we need some ground rules."

Zora: "Ground rules? Really? I'm not a child."

Gamora: "Well you're on our ship, so you're following these guidelines until we get you to Thrace 5."

Zora: -rolls eyes- "Fine, but it better not be something stupid, like a certain bed time."

Quill: "There's no 'bed time', but there will be a place for you to sleep."

~Cuts to the Guardians and Zora at the door, looking into the Storage Area~

Zora: "...I'd rather sleep under a table..."

Drax: "That would be uncomfortable."

Zora: -turns to Drax with an annoying look- "Of course it would be, that's the whole point of sarcasm."

Rocket: "He doesn't know what that is, he takes everything literally."

Zora: -sighs- Wow...

~ ^ this conversation happens while they are following Quill to the back of the Storage Area~

Quill: -pushes over some supplies with his feet- "Ok, this is where you're sleeping."

Zora: "....So I'm just sleeping on the floor with nothing?"

Gamora: "There are extra blankets and pillows upstairs."

Quill: -walks past Zora- "Like I said, we've never done this before."

Zora: " I can see that..."

Rocket: -turns to leave- "Don't touch our junk!"

Zora: "Is that one of the rules?" -raises a eyebrow-

Drax: -follows Rocket- "Yes, and if you do, I will severely hurt you."

~Zora sighs and watches them leave, with Gamora being the last one. Gamora give Zora a death glare as she goes~

Zora: "Well, they're a friendly bunch of hoons."  
(Hoon is a slang for hooligan)

Quill: "What?"

Zora: "Its just a slang...so, you are you going to get me something to sleep on or what?"

Quill: -heads to the door- "Yeah, yeah..."

~When Quill reaches the door, he turns around to make sure Zora isn't doing something suspicious, but finds her sitting on the floor, looking around. Quill wonders why she isn't trying to escape, as she was eager to do so before. He shrugs and leaves with the door closing behind him~

End of Part 1

My thumbs hurt lol


	3. Chapter 1- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora try's to get comfortable while a normal day on the Guardians ship begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written awhile ago also. Its shorter than part 1 but part 3 will get the ball rolling a little more. Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> ( *<\- italics)

Part 2

~Gamora enter the Storage Area with a blanket and a few pillows in her arms. She sees Zora laying on the floor, tossing a crumpled piece of paper that she found near her with one hand. Zora looks over to Gamora~

Zora: "I hope those are softer than this floor."

~Gamora gives her a look, putting down the pillows and blanket on the floor near Zora. Zora sits up as Gamora begins to leave~

Zora: "...Thanks..."

Gamora: -stops a few feet away from Zora- "...You will be fed in an hour."

~Gamora continues to make her way to the door. Zora watched as she leaves and when the door closes, she starts to wonder what made Gamora so stone cold. She dismisses that thought, realizing it's none of her business and makes herself comfortable~

<20 minutes pass>

~Zora is seen sitting on the windowsill that was near by, looking out into space, bored out of her mind. She hears the door to the area open and close quickly. She looks over to see who came through, but saw no one. Zora gets off the windowsill and looks at the door. On the floor, she sees a small device, blinking red. She cautiously walks over to it, looking around, and when she gets to the door, she picks it up. Zora turns the device every which way, examining it. *It doesn't look like a bomb* she thinks. Zora looks up at the door when she heard arguing from the other side. She quietly makes her way back to the window, looking at the device more closely. Meanwhile, in the main room, the Guardians are arguing, trying to prove their own points~

Quill: "...I'm just saying that if she wanted to escape, she would have by now! You saw her file, I'm pretty sure she can get out of those cuffs with a twig!"

Gamora: "That's not the point Peter! Shes a criminal and is wanted on 5 different planets, so we will treat her like one! Just because she not doing anything right now, doesn't mean she won't do anything in the future!"

Quill: "I'm not saying she's innocent. I just think that there could be more to her than just what her file says."

Rocket: "You just want to be all buddy-buddy with her because she's from the same plant as you."

Quill: -glares at Rocket- "I don't want to be 'buddy-buddy' with her."

Drax: "You would be a terrible friend for her."

Quill: -looks at Drax- "What? Why?"

Drax: "She is strong, you are not."

Quill: -offended- "I'm strong!"

Rocket: "You got noodle arms Quill."

Gamora: "This a ridiculous conversation. Zora is not to be trusted. She is a criminal that has done heinous crimes. That's it."

~Gamora leaves and ascends the latter to the cockpit. Drax leaves also, going to the kitchen. Quill watches them leave and looks over to Rocket, who is making his way to his room~

Quill: -calls out- "I dont have noodle arms!"

Rocket: -rolls eyes- "Whatever you say Quill...."

~Rocket gets to his room and gives Groot water that he grabbed on the way. Groot takes it happily and watches Rocket sit on his work bench near by. He continues to work on a weapon he was fixing earlier. It looks halfway done~

-End of Part 2-


	4. Chapter 1-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora and Rocket have an quick conversation and Quill over thinks about their new passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue in this part, more scene inducing. Next chapter is a long one but a fight is in it so you can look forward to that lol. Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> ( * <\- italics)

Part 3

~Zora is seen looking at the back of the device she found earlier. The light hasn't blinked for about 5 minutes, she thinks. The device has scratches on the panel, indicating that Zora has been trying to pry it open. She almost had it when she heard the door open. Zora quickly hides the device in pillow case, away from the doors view. She sees...*what was his name again?...Right, Rocket*....walks in with a plate of food~

Rocket: -puts the food down on a box a couple feet away from Zora- "Here,...." -walks away- "...don't expect anymore than that."

Zora: -gets up and looks at the food- "That's all I need anyhow. Thanks,....Rocket, wasn't it?"

~Rocket stops then turns around with an evil glare~

Rocket: How do you know my name?

Zora: -shrugs- "I heard one of your crewmates yell before you dragged me on board. I've observant like that."

~Rocket softens his glare slightly. He sighs as he turns around, making his way to the door~

Rocket: Whatever. Don't take forever eatin' that, I got stuff to do."

Zora: -smirks- "Alrighty." -goes back to her makeshift bed with food- "Nice to properly meet you mate..."

~Rocket stops for a second, then resumes walking, shaking his head, mumbling~

<1 hour later>

~Zora meal has been taken care of and Go All the Way from Raspberries is faintly heard throughout the ship. In each room, the Guardians are doing their separate thing. Drax is sharpening his knifes, Rocket is working on another bomb, and Quill and Gamora are in the cockpit, sitting the pilot and co-pilot chairs-

Quill: "We're almost out fuel. We should stop by next planet to fill up and get some more supplies."

Gamora: "We should. Drax has been eating most of the food lately and now that we have a prisoner to take care of, it would be wise to do so."

~Quill nods in agreement, then starts to look for the nearest planet. While do so, he couldn't stop thinking about a hunch he's had ever since Zora came on board. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, and wanted to talk about it, but the last conversation about her didn't end well, so he decided otherwise. Quill glanced over to Gamora and saw she had left without him noticing, leaving him alone to his thoughts~

~Meanwhile, Zora is seen in the window again and given up on opening the panel on the back of device a long time ago. As she watched space go by, she starts to think about what happened before she got here. She then realized her ship is still on Xandar, luckily hidden from public view~

~Zora closes her with a sigh. *I wonder if anyone has found my ship....I know they won't be able to but...if they did...* -opens eyes- *...they could be looking through everything....or worse....steal my ship*~ 

~She shakes her head, removing that thought from her mind. Zora tells herself that she's just overthinking and everything is fine. Well, as fine as being a prisoner on a random ship can be. She looks back out the window, her thoughts shifting to the device~

~It's now considered nighttime on the Milano and everything is in their respective rooms getting ready to settle down. Quill is in the pilot seat, taking the nightshift. He has is headphones on, Walkman in his lap, listening to Come and Get Your Love from Redbone. As Quill listened to his song, his thought wondered back to why Zora gave him a hunch. He had a feeling there was more to her than just being a prisoner. He then remembered her file that Prime Irani Rael gave them before they left. Quill pulled it up on the screen infront of him~

~Quill tapped on the red text and it opened up a long paragraph, explaining that there was an unknown chemical mixed in with Zoras DNA. They can't identify what it is and where it came from. After Quill was done reading, he sat back in his chair. Three songs have passed by without him realizing it. He turned off the Walkman and took off his headphones, looking over the paragraph again. Questions started to fill his mind. Where did that chemical come from?, how did it get into Zora?, what does the chemical do?. The more he thought about it, the more a headache started to surface~

~Quill then started to wonder why he was thinking about this so much. He knows he overthinks somethings but didn't understand why this was one of them. He sighed and closed the file. He then looked ahead of him, space drifts by while his thought run wild~

End of Part 3


	5. Chapter 1-Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets themselves situated for a supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my parts mixed up, so NEXT part will have the fight scene. Sorry about that. Anywho, this is just an introduction part for the next one. It's short but has dialogue *shrugs*  
> Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> ( *<\- italics)
> 
> I also have a tumblr now for concept art for the comic. Follow if interested -> @haleyscomics

Part 4

~The Milano lands on the planet Theogantu. Inside the ship, the guardians are discussing what to do with Zora~

Rocket: "We should just leave her here. I don't want to listen to another stupid humie."

Gamora: "We are not leaving her here. She could get out of her restraints and leave with the ship."

Drax: "I could tie her to a pole outside."

Quill: "Dude, she's not a dog!" -sighs- "Look, we'll bring her with us and, so she can't get away, I'm going to put these on her."

~Quill holds up cuffs with and electric rope attached to them~

Rocket: -raises and eyebrow and snickers- "I thought you said she wasn't a dog."

Quill: -frowns- "They're going on her hands stupid raccoon.....Drax go get Zora."

Drax: -walks to storage area- "Fine, but tying someone to a poll is much more fun."

~Cuts to Zora playing with the device again, some small piece's are scattered on the floor near her. Zora's focus breaks when she hears the door open. She quickly pushes al the pieces, plus the device, underneath her pillow. When Drax comes into view, she's in a relaxed position and looks over to him~

Zora: "Oh! Hey big guy. Lunch time already? Must of lost track of time."

Drax: "We are here to get more supplies, and you are coming with us."

~Zora sits up confused and was about to as why, but before she knew it, Drax picked her up from underneath her arms, forcing her to stand. Zora grunts and once she's on her feet, Drax pushes her in the doors direction. Zora frowns, thinking about how close she was to figuring out what the device was~

~Drax and Zora enter the main room; Zora first, with Drax behind her. Zora looks around the room, seeing Rocket sitting at the table with Groot, who's still in the pot, Gamora standing with tablet, making a list of things they needed, and lastly, Quill standing at the far end of the table facing Zora with his arms crossed. It looks like he's trying to be intimidating~

Quill: "Thanks Drax. Hold her wrists for me while I put the new cuffs on."

Zora: -confused- "New cuffs?"

~Drax does as asked. Quill walks over to Zora, taking the regular cuffs off and puts the new ones on. Zora begins to get even more confused and pissed as each hand gets cuffed. Drax let's go of her wrists and moves to the other side of the room. Zora looks down at the cuffs and follows the rope that leads to Quills hand. Zora gives him a frustrated look~

Zora: "Are these really necessary? Why not just leave me here so you don't have to drag me around?"

Rocket: "That's what I suggested..." -said without looking away from feeding Groot-

Quill: -sighs- Because you could easily get out of the other cuffs, *which I'm surprised you haven't done by now*, and take my ship. I don't want that happening, so you're coming with us while we get stuff and after we're done, we'll put the other cuffs back on and you go back in the Storge room."

Zora: -pockerface- "This is pointless....and I don't even want your crummy ship anyway. I would steal a WAY better one than this."

Gamora: -puts down tablet and walks towards Zora while speaking- "It's doesn't who's ship you'll steal because it's never happening. We're bringing you with us so we can keep and eye on you. You're a criminal and we won't trust you're word about anything."

~Gamora grabs the tablet again and begins to get of the ship and onto the planet~

Gamora: "Now let's get this over with so we can continue to Thrace 5."

Zora: -raises an eyebrow- "She has a temper, doesn't she?"

Quill: "She doesn't have a temper, just......trust issues."

Zora: "Everyone has trust issues mate. Only some know how to control their temper."

~It was Quills turn to be confused, wondering where she pulled that from. He looks at the landing platform and begins to walk to the planet, tugging Zora along. The others followed in silence, ignoring the conversation that just happen. They all had the same thought as they began there walk to the town though. That this trip is going to be longer than it needs to be~

End of Part 4


	6. Chapter 1-Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When shopping becomes more of a task than it needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it. Sorry for the wait. Life gets in the way of a lot of things but I'm still here lol. This part is a long one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I also hope the fight isn't confusing. Never written anything like that before. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> (* <\- italics)
> 
> Tumblr for comic: @haleyscomics

Part 5

Scene 1

~The guardians and Zora are seen walking in a large crowd of people; each person going every which way. On each side of the street there are shops and various types of merchant stands. The guardians start to walk pass a store with toys and trinkets inside; which Quill had to tug Zora away from. Zora glares at the back of Quill's head, like she's trying to burn the irritation she feel into him. When he doesn't turn around, she gives up and takes in her surroundings. After walking for a few more minutes, they all finally stop at a store named 'Xavers Goods'~

Quill: "Okay,..." -looks at Zora with a glare- "...don't do ANYTHING and especially don't cause a scene."

Zora: -quirks an eyebrow with a smirk- "Oh, ok....So nothing like..."

~Zora takes a deep breath, lifts her head up and screams, "Help! These horrible people are treating me like a-!" Drax puts his hand over her mouth quickly. Quill looks around and sees only a couple people turned their heads. Quill gave an awkward smile to them, then turned his attention back to Zora. He presses a small button on the his end of cuffs, activated a shock that goes to Zoras end. When it shocks her, Drax steps back and when it stopped, Zora's hair looked more crazy than it did before~

~While Rocket laughs at Zora, Gamora gives Quill with a quizzical look~

Gamora: "Quill! Where did you get those?"

Quill: "I bought them on our last supply run! They were on sale!"

Rocket: -laughs- "Who'd you buy them off of? A stripper?"

~Quill frowns at Rocket. All he remembers was going into some shop and buying them from a guy in a sparkly red jacket....*maybe it was some type of stripper*, he thinks; but he won't admit that out loud. Zora shakes her head to get rid of the tingling feeling in her head. She then freezes, blurred memories start to flash through her mind, while a pit in her stomach starts to form. The memories disappear as she felt a tug from the cuffs. When they enter the shop, they all go their separate ways, Zora slightly zooned out as Quill drags her to the hardware aisle. Quill stops to look at paint as Zora renters the world around her. She blinks a couple times and looks at the shelves. To her left, there are different types of welding tools. Zora spots a portable laser hanging on a hook and stares at it for a couple seconds before getting an idea~

~Zora quickly glances at Quill, who is still looking at paints, then back at the laser. As she hastily reaches for it, causing a tug on the rope. Quill feels this and looks over to Zora, who put her hands in front of her like nothing happened. Quill gives her a suspicious glare and turned his attention back at the paints. Zora releases the air she didn't realize she was holding and, this time, slowly reaches for the laser again. When she finally grabs it, she checks if Quill is looking again and turns it on~

~Luckly for her, it wasn't loud. The lights on the handle lights up and she angles it towards her cuffs. Zora presses and holds the button as she starts to cut through the middle of the cuffs. After a few anxious seconds, she cuts through all the way and turns off the laser. She quickly, but quietly puts the laser down and looks at Quill, who surprisingly oblivious to what happen. She smirks and makes her was out of the shop, making she no one sees her on her way out. Once Zora is completely out, she looks to her left and sees a sign for rental ships in the distance. *At least it's a rental*, she thinks and briskly makes her way over there. When she sees the entrance of the place, she hears a small cry to her right and looks over. There's a small girl infront of a fruit stand, looking at the owner scared, yet determined~

Little Girl: "Please sir! My father and I are hungry and this fruit can help with his ill-"

Merchant: "I don't care about your problems! You stole from my stand and now you'll pay for your actions!"

~The Merchant pulls out a knife the points it at the girls face. Zora looks at the rental ships then back at the little girl. She groans to herself and quickly makes her way over. Before the Merchant can do anything she puts one hand on his shoulder and the other one infront of the little girl, putting herself in between them~

Zora: "Whoa, whoa mate! Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

Merchant: -slaps Zoras hand off- "Don't touch me! This little rat stole from me!" -points knife at girl-

Zora: -puts hands up- "I can see that, but..."-pretends to think- "...how about this. I pay for the fruit and she gets to give it to her pop."

Merchant: -growls- "Fine, but just to get both of you out of my face."

Zora: -shrugs- "Fair enough. How much?"

Merchant: -holds hand out- "20 units."

~Zora was about the counter that that's a ridiculous price for one fruit, but knew she didn't have time for that. So she pays for it with the units she stole from a rich guy she passed by earlier. The Merchant takes it and walks away. Zora turns the the little girl, who is looking at her in awe~

Little girl: "Thank you so much! My father will feel much better after eating this!"

~Zora smiles at her then notices her clothing. Her dress looks like it was sewn together with various fabrics. She thinks for a moment, then kneels down infront of her, handing her the bag of units~

Zora: "You're very welcome. Take the rest of these units and buy as many things you need to get you pop healthy again."

~The little girl looks at Zora in disbelief. She then squeals in happiness, quickly hugs Zora, and runs while yelling thank you as she leaves, disappearing into the crowd of people. Zora stands with a sigh and smiles. She continues to make her way to the rental ships. *Time to get of this planet*, she thinks~

~As she was getting closer to it, Zora spots two people on both sides of the street eyeing her. She looks to the one on the right, flipping what looked like a knife. She then looks to her left, quickly noticing that they were broader than the other. Zora turns her attention forward again and quickened her pace. Shes got a bad feeling from both of them. She was almost at the entrance of the rentals when she hears clanking of chains behind her. With a quick glance behind her, she sees both people are closing the distance between them. Zora then began to run, knowing well that they would follow her. She weaves her way through the crowd fast, bumping into people every now and then. The two stalkers following close behind, practically running over everyone in their way~

~Zora looks back again, then puts her focus forward, trying to figure out a way to lose them. *I should have gone straight to the rental place, but ~no~. Me and my kindness*, she argues in her head. One of the stalkers pick up a jewel from a stand they run by and chucks it at Zora. Luckily it flew by her head, shaking her out of her thoughts. When Zora notice the edge of town, she sees a forest. She picks up pace as much as she can, hoping she can lose them in there~

~Meanwhile......Quill was making his was out of the hardware aisle, finally done picking a color, when he heard scraping of metal behind him. He turns around and sees Zora....just, not there. His mind goes blank for a moment, then his eyes widen~

Quill: "Oh.....craaaaap...."

~He looks up to see Gamora, clenching her fists, looking outraged~

Gamora: "Where is she!?"

Scene 2

~Back with Zora......Flashes of trees go by and crunching of leaves and snapping of sticks can be heard. Zora gained a lot of distance from her two chasers. When she looks behind her, she sees no one. She feels like she's been running for hours and eventually stops at an opening. Zora buckles over and puts her hands on her knees, breathing heavily~

Zora: "Crickey....those guys....can run...."

~She then hears rustling infront of her and looks up. It's her two chasers, seeming unaffected by all the running. Zora sighs and stands up straight~

Zora: "You two don't give up do you?"

Chaser 1: -tosses knife back and forth- "Yeah....you gotta be fast when you got a job to do."

Zora: "...Right..." -gets in a fighting stance, clenching her fist-

Chaser 2: "You know who sent us....don't you?"

Zora: -sighs- "Sadly, I do....but I hate to break it to you, it's not going to be easy."

Chaser 1: "We'll see about that."

~Both chasers get in to a fight stance. Chaser 1 with a knife and the other with a chained spiked ball.~

Zora: "Alright. Let's get this over with."

~Zora reaches back with her right hand for her double sided sythe but feels nothing. She makes grabbing motions then looks behind her to find nothing. Zora looks forward again when she hears the two chaser chuckling. Zora looks down at her hands then frowns~

Zora: "Bugger.....Alright then, looks like the old fashion way."

Scene 3

~The guardians are seen in the crowd of people looking every direction. Groot, who is in a backpack carrier carried by Rocket, points at every colored hair person that passes by, thinking its Zora. Rocket, who is getting annoyed, shoves a carrot into Groots hands to quiet him down; which works. Quill grabs some people by the arm and asked if they've seen a lady with died purple hair from the top to the middle. All of them says no and shrug Quill off of them. Quill looks around again and still can't find Zora anywhere~

Rocket: "This is so stupid! Let's just leave her here, go back to Prime, and get the units."

Drax: "I agree. I am tired of searching."

Gamora: "We are not leaving her here. We are completing our mission whether you two like it or not!"

Quill: "Hey guys!"

~The three turn to see Quill thanking an elderly woman who saw Zora and the chasers pass by~

Quill: "They went into the woods. Let's go!" 

Drax: "They?"

~The three of them share a glance then follows Quill to the forest, not sure what they'll find~

Scene 4

~Zora throws a kick to Chaser 1s ribs, but they side step, avoiding it and swings the knife at Zoras arm. Zora lifts her arm, making the knife go underneath instead and then throws a punch at Chaser 1s face, landing the hit. Chaser 2 swings the spiked ball, aiming for Zoras head. Zora quickly turns around and ducks in time before it made contact. She then swings her leg to kick their ankles. When hit, Chaser 2 falls on their back with a groan. Zora stands then feels a kick to her side. She grunts and rolls away to avoid more hits. Chaser 1 slashes down, Zora rolling once more, then throws another punch, landing it again. Chaser 1 stumbles back as Chaser 2 comes from the right, yelling and swings the spiked ball again, aiming for Zoras legs~

~Zora jumps over it and when Chaser 2 goes to swing again, Zora runs forward and does a high kick to their head. Chaser 2 falls to the ground once more. Chaser 1 growls and slashes the knife at Zora again. Zora is backing up, trying her best to avoid each swing, but some manage to hit and cut the bandages on her forearm; pieces falling to the ground. She grunts then kicks Chaser 1s chest, creating a distance between them. Zora looks at her forearms then looks at the Chaser, glaring. Chaser 1 glares right back. They both run towards each other, Zora taking the first swing towards their face, Chaser 1 moving their head to the side avoiding it. They then go to stab Zoras side, but she blocks it and goes for another hit, missing once more. Chaser 1 throws a punch and hits Zoras cheek. She falls with a hiss then looks up. The Chaser goes to stab her again, but she kicks their hand, knocking the knife out of their grasp. Chaser 2 gets up in the background. When Zora stands up, she hears her name being called. She looks behind her to see the guardians. Just as she processed who they were, she felt a hit to the back of her head, causing her to fall unconscious~

~Quill watches Zora fall, then pulls out his blasters, shooting at the chasers. They both run away, managing not to get hit as they escape. When they're gone, Quill puts his blasters back in his holsters. Gamora walks to Zora with the other cuffs in her hand, Quill following behind. Quill knees beside Zora, taking the cuffs from Gamora, when he notices something behind Zoras torn bandages. He pulls a piece back, the other guardians watching from behind, revealing what looked like feathers sticking out from underneath Zoras skin. Quill looked from Zoras forearms to her face with one question in mind......how is that possible?~

End of Part 5 & Chapter 1


	7. Chapter 2- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora awakens to an interrogation from the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is short but mostly dialogue and thoughts. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> (* <\- italics)
> 
> Tumblr for comic: @haleyscomics

Part 1

~The Milano is seen flying through space with the Guardians and Zora back on the ship. Zora is seen with her cuffs on chained to a bar near the window. Her arms hanging above her head, where she's leaning against the wall. She shifts slightly and groans, then goes to stretch but feels a tug at her wrist. Zora looks up to see the cuffs and sighs. She then suddenly remembered what happened before. She looks at her arms, seeing that they have new bandages and begins to internally panic. *They saw my arms....that means they definitely going to ask questions and keep bugging me about it until they get answers....* Zora thinks. She then frowns and a stubbornness grows inside her. She mentally decided that she's not going to give anything away if the do ask. Just after she finished deciding, she hears the door open to the Storage area. Zora gets up to stand, and straightens with a stern look on her face, her guard going up. The Guardians move to stand around her and nobody says anything for a few minutes. Just standing, silently staring at one another~

Quill: "You probably know why we're all here?"

Zora: -glares- "I have an idea..."

Quill: "Well, before we get to that. Mind telling us who sent those guys to chase you?"

Zora: "That's none of you're business."

Gamora: "It's our business now, so you're going to tell us everything."

Zora: -frustrated- "I don't have to tell you anything."

Rocket: "You gotta tell us something, because that stuff stickin' out of your arms ain't normal."

~Zora looks at Rocket, her face changing for surprised to stern again. *So they did see my arms....* she thinks. She looks down to think of a response then looks back up~

Zora: "Nothing is space is normal. So why am I out of the norm?"

~It was the Guardians turn to think of a response. Quill can tell that Zoras going to put up a fight, but he can be stubborn too. He looks to Zora with a firm expression, knowing he might not get an answer to this either~

Quill: "If you won't tell us where those guys came from, at least tell us how your arms look like that."

~Zora was getting more and more frustrated with question. She tries her best to keep suppressed memories from resurfacing. Zora looks at her boots, her guard going up more than before~

Zora: "....No...."

Drax: "Why not? It can't be something tragic."

~Zora shakes her head, frowning. *They have no idea...* She looks up, making eye contact with each guardian, ending the conversation~

Zora: "Look, I'm not telling you anything. So how about you give up and leave me be. The quicker we get to Thrace 5, the quicker we can get out of each others lives."

~She turns her back to them, not letting the conversation to continue. Zora then hears footsteps, thinking they all left. She turns her head slightly, see that they did leave.....all except Quill. She puts her attention to the window, silently letting him know that she's not saying another word. Quill sighs~

Quill: "Listen, I understand that you've been through some stuff and even if I don't know what you've experienced, it's not goo to let all that stay in. Trust me, I would know. I also know that you're not going to say anything about, all this, any time soon, but.....just know that, the universe isn't full of enemies."

~Quill waits for a few seconds, wondering if what he said would get her to talk. He sighs again, when her back stays toward him. Quill takes a deep breath and heads to the door. With one last look, he hoped he put at least a small dent in the barrier she put up around her. When Zora hears the door close, she turns around to see if he actually left. Now realizing that she's alone, she relaxes a bit and thinks about Quills little speech. After a few moments, she shakes her head and sits on the widow sill; as best as she can. *None of them know anything about me except what's in my file......and its going to stay that way.* After Zora finishes that thought, she looks out the window again, getting lost in her own thoughts and space. Not realizing that Quill gained a little of her trust~

End of Part 1


	8. Chapter 2- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill actually put a dent in Zoras wall she put up around her. Zora decides to share a bit about here past with Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue and Groot makes another appearance. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> ( * <\- italics)
> 
> Tumblr for comic: @haleyscomics

Part 2

~Zora is underneath the window, fiddling with her new wrappings, and looking less tense than before. She hears the Storage door open, but doesn't bother looking up to see who it is. When she hear metal clank together though, she decides to take a glance. Zora sees Rocket standing back up from putting the tray down on the floor. He doesn't look at her, as he turns around to leave~

Zora: "...Thanks....I wasn't expecting to get any food after....what happened."

~Rocket stopped, not expecting her to talk. With his back still to her, he shrugs and responds~

Rocket: "Can't get units if your dead..."

Zora: -nods- "Fair enough."

~Rocket turns his head slightly, just enough to see Zora moving to sit on the window sill. He looks down at the bandages on her arms. With curiosity getting the best of him, he asks her the same question he did before~

Rocket: "...Why do ya wrap your arms up like that?"

~Zora looks up at Rocket, making eye contact for a few seconds before looking back to her arms~

Zora: "So I don't remember....."

Rocket: "Remember what?"

~Zora hesitates to answer. *Should I tell him....He's still a blow in......*she thinks. Quills speech pops in her head for a moment then she sighs. Zora looks down at the floor~

Zora: "Someone who I should have never trusted."

~Rocket didn't expect to get an answer, even though it was a very vague one. I guess 4 hours to yourself can change how you think. He was going to ask who that someone was, but Zora continued~

Zora: "He said he was going to help me survive; make me 'better'. Get back at those who did me wrong, but.....he just used me."

~Zora clenched her fists, feeling the anger rise up within her. She took a deep breath, then looked back to Rocket~

Zora: "Anyway, ever since I escaped from him, he's been looking for me. So, I suggest keeping your guard up if you want your friends to live."

~Rocket frowned a bit, not really believing the warning that was said, but took the advice anyway~

Rocket: "Thanks for the warnin'....-looks at food- Hurry up and eat that would ya, I got stuff to do."

~With that, he turns and leaves without letting Zora say another word. He'll tell the others about their conversation later. Zora watches Rocket leave and when the door shuts, she let's out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Zora wonderes if sharing that little bit of information was going to be good or bad for her. Only time will tell, she guesses. Zora gets up to grab the food and as she passes her makeshift bed, she hears a beeping noise. She stops looks down to her pillow. She picks it up and see the device, (in several pieces from her trying to figure the thing out), with the button blinking again~

~Rocket is making his way to his room, passing Quill on the way, who stops and turns to him~

Quill: "Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you. Could you check out the boiler downstairs? There's something going on with it."

Rocket: "Again? What the hell do you keep doing to it?"

Quill: "Nothing!" -walks away- "Just go fix the thing."

~Rocket groans as he continues his way to his room. When he gets there, he starts to gather the tools he knows he needs. "I am Groot?" Rocket heard as he was grabbing the last tool. Rocket turns and sees Groot starring at him~

Rocket: "I was just bringing the other humie food. Now I gotta fix the stupid boiler again."

~Rocket starts to put the tools in a satchel when Groot asks another question~

Groot: "I am Groot?"

Rocket: "She just said someone is looking for her. She didn't give a name or what they look like."

Groot: "I am Groot." 

Rocket: "I'll tell 'em when I wanna. She's probably just makin' it all up anyway." 

~Rocket ends the conversation by leaving, not wanting to say anything else. Groot watched as he leaves, not being able to follow Rocket, as still being stuck in a pot. So Groot just begins to wonder who is after their new roommate~

End of Part 2


End file.
